Willows Series
by Willow2
Summary: Ok, my first fanfic be GENTLE. H/H Sorry to all them people that like H/r ot H/D Any way try not to flame me. Harry realizes his love and has to tell "Her" ::Makes qotation mark signs w/ her hands:: ((Inside joke)) You know about the inside joke in the st
1. Default Chapter Title

Willows Series: Part one  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! ::Waves at people and smiles:: I'm new here so please pity me if I have a Mary-Sue Character, or everything seems just to perfect. I all hope you like this series. We'll see how long I bring it! ::Smiles evilly:: I like Cliffhangers so be on the look out for anything of that sort. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. I just own the plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter walked down the hall after classes on Friday. His palms were sweaty. He was going to tell him long time crush. Hermione Granger, he liked her. He knew where she was. The Library of course. The drifty halls were cold and damp. When he finally got to the door of the Library he turned around and ran as fast as he could back to the Gryffindor tower. He couldn't do it.  
"Did you tell 'her'?" Ron asked. He made the quotation mark sign with his hand. When Harry and Ron talked about Hermione in the sense of liking her they always made the Quotation mark sign with there hands for some reason. "I mean it has been five years of you going on endlessly about her I just think you were ready to tell her." He gave a sarcastic laugh.  
"She seemed to absorbed in her book." Harry replied. It was a lie, he was confused and nervous. "I think i'll send her a note maybe. It might seem easier then telling her face to face." Ron starred at Harry for a moment then shoved a piece of parchment and one of his quills in to Harry's hands.  
  
Harry took it and began writing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Was that Harry?" Hermione thought to her self. She was sure she had seen him approach the Library door then run away. Madam Pince scoffed. "What are you starring at young lady? This is a Library! Not a staring institute!" Madam Pince said in her annoying screech voice.   
"Sorry Madam Pince." Hermione replied lazily. Hermione was thinking about Harry. He looked nervous, like he was about to chop his own head off or something. Hermione shrugged and went back to her reading. _"How to bewitch solid objects." _It had seemed interesting at first, but now Harry kept popping up in her mind. She had always liked Harry; "why did he look so nervous and why did he run away?" Hermione thought. She was trying to look like she was reading but she could'nt get Harry off her mind.  
"Hey Herm!" Hermione's friend Lavender had seated herself across from Hermione. "Guess what?"  
"What?" Hermione asked. This ofcourse was probly some gossip Lavender had overheard or something. "Ron asked me out!!!" Lavender practicaly screamed.  
"Thats it!" roared Madam Pince "You two have got to go. OUT!" Madam Pince pointed to the door.  
"Come on Hermie. Let me tell you about it after we get some ice-cream. Okay?"  
"Sure." Hermione agreed while they walked down to the kitchen Lavender told Hermione every little detail. Finally after getting some Godric Hollow ice-cream they walked back up to the Gryffindor tower.  
"You must be happy-Pickeled toads." Hermione said. to Lavender and the fat lady. I'll talk with you later. I'm gonna go change ok?" Lavender nodded.   
Hermione ran up the spiral stair-case. "Maybe I should ask him about it." Hermione thought. Lavender probly decided to go upstairs because Hermione could her the clunk of her high-heeled school shoes on the stairs.   
When Hermione opened the door to her room Hedwig was sitting on her bed. "Hedwig! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked the bird. Hedwig flew over to Hermione and handed her the note, giving her affectionate nips on her ear. Hermione giggled and opened the note.  
  
_Hermione,   
I have figured out how to say this. I like you. I don't know if you like me just send the asnwer back with Hedwig. When I say 'I like you' I mean 'I love you'. I realized that the first day on the train. If you dont like Hedwig just send me a blank note. That way my heart wont be very damaged. Yet, if you do like me reply to my letter.  
Sincerly,   
Harry  
  
_Hermione felt like dancing. She jumped on her bed and practicaly flew to the other beds.  
"Woa, Hermie! What put you in such a good mood?" Lavender finally came in. Hermione showed her the note. "Oh wow! What luck Hermie! Ron likes me and Harry likes you! You better answer Harry pronto." Hermione nodded. She could'nt keep Harry waiting.  
  
_Harry,   
I like you too. I have a questiuon though. Why did you run away from the Library? Anways I DO love you. I have sinced our first year.  
  
Sincerely,   
Hermione*  
  
_Hermione gave the note to Hedwig and smiled. She decided she should take a bath. She grabbed her robe and headed for the showers. She certainly could not smell if she were to keep someone Happy. Especially Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You think she got the note Ron?" Harry asked. He was nervous. His palms were wetter then before and now his brow was dripping from sweat.  
"Well, your going to find out now." Ron pointed to the window. HedWig was flying back!The bird dropped the note on Harry's bed and flew over to its water bowl. Harry ran to his bed and picked up the note.  
"I can't open this. Ron you have too!" Harry shoved the note into Ron's hand. Ron smiled and opened it. He smiled again. "Harry your in!" Ron said.  
"I am?" Harry asked. He started jumping up and down. Then he stopped. He smiled and ran downstairs. "Guess what guys? I'm no longer alone." Harry said.  
"Oh? With who?" Dean asked. Dean Thomas was currently dating Pavrti. Neville was with Ginny Weasly, Fred got Agelina and George got Alicia.  
"Hermione Granger feels the same way i feel about her." Harry said. He fell down into an armchair. "The only love in my life loves me back."  
"What about Cho Chang?" Neville asked.  
"She was just a crush." HArry said. " But this is..LOVE! Damnit i'm really in love!" Harry felt like flying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That feels much better." Hermione said. After a day with ten classes and carrying the books around everywhere the hot water felt like heaven to her back, the fact that Harry loved her was a definete plus.  
"Hermione you have been in there for a whole HOUR!" Lavender said. She was pounding on the door. "Had it actually been a whole hour?" Hermione said. She decided she should get out of the bath. Who knows Harry might be downstairs.  
"Yes! An hour now get out I want a turn!" Lavender said.  
"Oh fine!" Hermione slowly got out and wrapped her hair and body in a towel. She stepped out into her Dorm and Lavender walked into the bathroom. She grabbed a not so formel skirt and a designer top. She tapped her hair with her wand and it dried, gve it self sunkissed highlights and layered it self. Hermione put some shoes on with the outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Perfect." She said to herself. With that she slowly walked down the stairs. To no surprise Harry and Ron were down there talking about Quiditch. Harry's back was facing her so Ron so her first. His mouth dropped and he pointed at the stairs. Hermione wore this before but it was during a Quiditch so it got covered in mud when a broom stopped to quickly so she had to leave before Ron or Harry could see her.  
"H-Harry..turn around slowly." Ron said. Harry slowly turned around and his mouth dropped also.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was wearing a baby blue skirt and a white top that had the words "Pretty Witch" written over the top. Her hair was layered and had a pretty shine in it. To Harry and all the other guys in there she was somewhat..sexy. Which was odd for Hermione; Maybe they had'nt cared to look at her, but now since she and Harry were together everyguy watched her.  
"Hermie you look..." Harry was lost for words. "G-Good" He finally said. Every guy in the common room was silent they were all staring at Hermione.  
"Thanks." Hermione said with a smile. "I'm going to go get some ice-cream. Want to come?" Harry was silent for a moment. His mouth was still open in awe.  
"Sure" he said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione knew all eyes where on her. She knew what they must of been thinking of her.  
"So..Harry do you really..like me?" Hermione asked cautiously.  
"Of course I do Hermie. Do you like me?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. When they got to the kitchens Hermione tickeled they pare and they walked in. Dobby apporached them.  
"Harry Potter, sir what may I get for you and your friend?" Dobby asked.  
"Girlfriend, Dobby girlfriend. We'll have some chocolate ice-cream too." Harry said. Hermione smiled at this.  
"Oh yes sir!, Girlfriend sir sorry sir." Dobby said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So tell me. Was it good? Did you like it? To short right? Grammer errors? TO perfect? Please tell me and try not to flame. Please be gentle remember I'm new. I'll make the next story longer, better grammer, andanything else I need work on.   
  
Ron: Damn, why does Harry get Hermione?  
  
Me: Because I said so.  
  
Hermione: I'm glad i'm playing a good role in this.  
  
Harry: Me too! and how sexy IS Hermione?  
  
Me: You should know! You played in the story.  
  
Ron: Yea she is looking good now-a days.  
  
::Hermione blushes::  
  
Me: Your gonna make the girl blush!  
  
.: Hermione runs away and Harry and Ron follow:.  
  
::Sigh::  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Willows Series: Part two  
  
A/N: Where are my reviews??? Comeon people! .:Gets down on knees and begs:. I really need some reviews! Anyway, I have no idea what you think about part one yet but i'm posting this because I have nothing else to do!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the plot  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After getting there ice-cream shakes Harry and Hermione were walking back to the common room....  
  
"So.. Hows your shake?" Harry asked. He thought maybe he seemed a little to..Proud. Hermione who was sipping some of her shape said it was lovely. For a few minutes they walked in silence, just sipping there shakes. There were a few stares from people in the hall because they all noticed Hermione and Harry walking together and how great Hermione looked.  
"Pickeled toads" Hermione said to the fat lady. "What should we tell everyone?" She seemed not-so-sure about how they should annoce the news.  
"Watch." Harry said reasuringliy. When Harry and Hermione walked in they were bombarded by boys and girls of every year.  
"Are you tow really going out?" Ginny asked. "Hermione you look great!" Pavarti complemented.  
"When did you decide you were going out?" All theese questions were asked by people. Harry and Hermione felt like celebrities.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So? How was it?" Lavender asked when Hermione finally got up the stairs to there room. Hermione was tired from trying to get away from all the "fans"  
"it was..magical." Hermione said falling on her bed. She let out a long sigh.  
"Herm..It was just a walk to get ice-cream, calm down." Lavender said with a laugh. "No, just kidding when Ron asked me out today I felt like I could turn into a giant rose!"  
"So, i'm not the ONLY one who acts this way." Hermione said. She felt like she could sleep forever with the memory; dreaming would make his face appear in her thoughts. "I'm too tired to do anything now. After dinner i'm going to bed. I'm exhausted!" Lavender nodded.  
"You need your beauty sleep Hermie, tomorrow I shall give you a make-over and you'll look even better then you did today!" Lavender said. "Wait! Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I asked Lavender out today." Ron said. "She said yes!" Harry smiled  
"Our luck is getting better and better, Ron." Harry said. And tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day too!" I'll ask Hermione if she wants to get a butterbeer or some thing. "Come on Lets go down for dinner. I really should not of had that ice cream." Ron nodded.  
"She sure did look good though. I can't believe I never really looked AT 'her'" Ron said. He made the qotation mark sign with his hands. The two laughed as they headed down to the Great hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermi, get up from that book! Its time to go down to dinner." Lavender hissed in Hermione's ear. Hermione nodded and put her book down. She had gotten her self absorbed (A/N: My favorait word to use with Hermie!) in another book. When Lavender and Hermione reached the bottem of the spiral staircase Harry and Ron were playing Wizard chess on the floor. The same gasps and the ound of jaws dropping filled the room again.  
"I thought you would all be at dinner!" Hermione said. No answer. Dean, Neville, Fred and George along with Angelina, Ginny, Pavarti, and Alicia had all gone down to the Great Hall only a few other kids were there. Harry and Ron stood up.   
"Lets get going." Ron said. Lavender turned on her heel to follow Ron. Harry and Hermione followed close behind.  
"I'm exhausted. What about you?" Hermione asked. Harry just shrugged.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Warning: The next few paragraphs are in Draco Malfoys Point of view. You have been warned.  
  
"Have you seen the Granger girl?" Pansy Parkinson asked Crabbe. "What are they talking about?" Draco asked himself in his head. Since classes ended thats pretty much all i've been hearing. Then Draco saw what they were talking about. Hermione Granger Bossy know-it-all of there year walked in. Harry Potter's arm slung around her shoulder. She had on a nice skirt and a shirt that said "Pretty Witch" on the top.  
Draco's jaw dropped.  
"Oh my God! There she is! Harry Potter and Hermione Granger a couple!" Millecent Bullestrode said to Pansy. "I never thought they had the nerve!" She gushed.  
"Where did she get her skirt?" Someone from the Ravenclaw table asked. "I like her shirt!" Someone else from the HufflePuff side said. "How did she do her hair?" Pansy finally said. Whispers were heard from every end of the school grounds. Draco for the first time in his life could not put Hermione down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry? Everyone is starring at me!" Hermione said in a whisper to Harry. Harry had definetly noticed.  
He especially notice Malfoy watching there everystep. When they reached the Gryffindor table Harry felt sick.  
"I'm going to go back upstairs. I'm not feeling that great. Hermione nodded. \  
"Wheres Harry going?" Ron asked. Ron's mouth was full of mash potatoes.  
"He isn't feeling so good. He's going back to the common room. To rest or something." Hermione said.  
"Ron i'm not feeling so good eather. Tell Lavender i'm going to the Library." Ron rolled his eyes.  
Hermione felt almost every eye on her as she walked out. When she was half way down the hall she heard the sound of maybe three chairs move back up and then the sound of foot steps coming down the same way as her.  
When Hermione finally found _Hogwarts A history: REVISED _She sat down and began to leaf throught the pages.  
"Um Hermione?" Hermione looked up to see Seamus Finnigan standing over her looking down on her. He looked as nervous as Harry had when she saw him earlier.  
"Yes?" Hermione asked. Hermione wanted more then anything to finish her book but decided against it.  
"I just wanted to compliment you on your outfit. It looks very nice on you." He said. Seamus was almost stuttering he seemed even more nervous then Harry.  
"Thanks Seamus, but incase you didn't know I'm with Harry sorry." Hermione said. Seamus looked embaressed.  
"Oh I knew." He said trying to sound like he actually did know they were together. "I just wanted to compliment you and tell you how n-nice you look." with that Seamus left blushing redder the Ron's hair.  
"Whats with everyone?" Hermione thought. "Everyones starring at me Seamus just tried to pick me up. I'm becoming one of those FLIRTS!" Hermione didn't realize but she had just shouted that. A small smile crawled up her mouth adn she decided to take a walk. To clear her thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat in the common room. He was cleaning his Firebolt; it really didn't need a cleaning since he kept it in such god condition. All he really needed to do was clip and few twigs.   
"Hey Harry, Herm said you were'nt feeling do great. Whats up?" Ron said. Harry sighed.  
"Ron, we've been dating for a maximum of 4 hours and everyone stares at us. I can't stop wondering why." Harry said. He seemed a little nconfortable and was not sure how Hermione was planning to handle this.  
"Harry, you've been dating for 4 hours tops. This morning Hermione was just a regular girl no one really paid much attention to her. Then you come along and everyones watching you two. She somehow changes from a normal witch to one of the hottest witches in the school I don't think you should be worrying about Hermione! Ron said. He had said that with his voice louder then normal and was breathing very hard.  
"Maybe your right. Hermione has to get used to being morphed into a flirty girl, and I'm sure Lavender is going to help her all the way." Harry said. Ron nodded. Then the two headed for the boys dorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione ad been walking for about fifteen minutes, before she finally decided to get back to her dorm.  
When she got there only a few kids were there, so she decided to go up and have a talk with Lavender. After climbing the stairs Hermione felt even more tired then she already was.  
"Hi Lav." Hermione said. Her feet were sore and the label on her shirt was itching her back.  
"Hey Hermione. Better get some sleep tommorrow i'm giving you your make-over. Lavender seemed anxious about tomorrow.  
"Sure Lavender. I'm just going to get into my P.J's." Hermione didn't want to do anything else but sleep.  
And thats what she did. Sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning  
  
"Wake up!" Lavender was shaking Hermione. "I'm up!" Hermione said sternly. It was 9:30 Saturday morning and normally Hermione slept till ten and was downstairs by eleven, but Hermione cuold see she wouldn't be down by her normal time.  
"Now I want you to wash your hair with this. I made it this morning. I use it for my own hair! Lavender squealed. Hermione nodded. The bottle was labled _Full and soft hair potion_ "Lovely." Hermione said.  
After her shower Lavender dried her hair and gave her brighted sun-kissed higlights then she had yesterday. She then gave Hermione some black lether plants and some platform speckled gray and black shoes. She then put Hermione in a sky-design shirt and a necklace that had a star pendent on it. She put Hermione's hair in a half up half down hair 'do and put tiny little butter fly clips that fluttered there wings. After that she put some red-ish pink lip-gloss on and black eye-liner. she gave Hermione silver eyes shadow and some crimson blush. Hermione looked wonderful.  
"Thanks Lav!" Hermione said. She had to admit it she did look excellent. With that they both walked down-stairs to the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Hermione's coming down." Ron said. "So is Lavender." Harry turned around. Hermione looked even better today then she did yesterday. Was she doing this all for him? Or did she always do this and no one else saw it and Harry never realized it. He would ask her later.  
"Hey Hermi, Lavender." Ron and Harry said. "Shall we get down to breakfeast? Oh and Hermione would you like to get a butterbeer with me today? Its a Hogsmeade. Harry asked.  
"Sure!" Hermione said. She had almost forgotten it was a Hogsmeade. They walked down to the Great hall. All smiles.  
"Herm have you always dressed like that?" Harry asked after they were seated at breakfeast.  
"Ever since last year why?" Hermione replied. Harry just shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Warning: The next few paragraphs are from Draco Malfoy. {A/N: Is Draco getting a crush On Hermione)  
  
Potty Weasle, Brownie and Granger walked down into the Great hall. All smiles today. Maybe it was becuse it was a Hogsmeade day or maybe because there love lives were at full. Draco had been 'dating' Pansy Parkinson under his fathers orders. He never liked Granger but now he was actually LOOKING at her. And he didn't understand it. It just didn't compute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hogsmeade trip  
  
The long train ride was no where near exciting. It was an ugly day and everyone continued to stare and Harry and Hermione.  
"There doing it all again" Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry nodded. He knew what she was talking about. He didn't believe it it wasn't like Hermione would let this go to her head. He had no idea how right he was.  
Hermione hated the fact everyone was watching her. It scared her in a way. She felt like she was in Azkaban with everyone but she guessed that this was what it was like to be popular. Thats all she really wanted right? Hermione mentally kicked her self. Of course this was what she wanted. She just never expected it to be like this.  
  
When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade everyones spirits perked up. Ron and Lavender went to go to Zonkos while Harry and Hermione went to HoneyDukes. Harry insisted on paying for the candy and the butterbeers.  
"Hows your butterbeer?" Harry asked. Hermione who was sipping some of it swalloed and smiled. "Delicious thanks." Harry smiled back. They were having a great time. Except for the fact that both Harry and Hermione could feel cold eyes boring into there own. They pushed that away and decided to go ice skating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wormtail have you gotten all the plans?" a cruel harsh voice that came from a mysterious hooded figure asked a pitiful looking man with a blad spot watery eyes and a pointy nose.  
"Yes My lord." The young man who was most likely wormtail.  
"Good. You shall be rewarded. Just tell me who is the love of the Potter boy's life? The hodded figure asked.  
"My Lord his love is a mudblood. She has stolen his heart and he has stolen hers. They are in great love. The Dark Lord laughed. "This should be easy Wormtail, but we shall not proceed with the plan yet.   
Tell me, what even is coming up in the Potter Boy's life?" The Dark Lord asked.  
"A Holloween dance and feast My Lord." Wormtail replied. "After that we shall act. For now you keep milking Nagini. I'll need all my strength.  
"Yes My Lord."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So what ya think? Boring? Lame? Spelling errors? To short? To perfect? Tell me!!! I need to know so i can make my stories better! Remember I'm new! Pity mee!!!!!  
  
Draco: Must I develop a love with the mudblood?  
  
Me: YES!  
  
Draco and Hermione: Why?  
  
Me: Because I said so!  
  
Draco: I WANT CANDYYYYYYYYYYYYY I WANT PANSYYYYYYYY NOT REALLLLYYYY I"LL HAVE CANDY! PANSY SUXXX  
  
Everyone stares at Draco  
  
Draco: What?  
  
Harry: That was lame!  
  
Ron: Totally  
  
Me: Ok Shutup everyone .:Smiles sweetly:. Please review! I'll give you some candy! .:Offers a bowl of candy to all the readers:.   
  
Everyone runs away  
  
Me: BYE BYE  
_  
_


	3. Default Chapter Title

Willows Series:Part three  
A/N: Well? I only got 9 reviews for my last story!! I'm mad! Oh yea I got an RPG site! the www. part doesn't work just the you and me! Please join and please sign my g-book! Anyway, this one is about. the ey- oh sorry can't tell you'll just have to read it! And I want more then 9 reviews this time!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the plot!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said. They were back at Hogwarts and Hermione wanted to Harry know about the feeling of being watched at Hogsmeade.  
"Yea Herm?" Harry said, looking up from his book. Harry was reading something about Dark Arts.  
Hermione sighed.  
"Harry, at Hogsmeade I had this gut feeling about being watched and it really got to me." Hermione squirmed unconfotably. Harry didn't seem to react to this, he just nodded. Hermione got up to go to bed. She was tired and felt unconfortable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Hermie. How was Hogsmeade? Ron and I got all this great stuff from Zonkos and then a bunch of stuff from Honeydukes." Lavender went on and on about Hogsmeade but Hermione wasn't listening. She really wanted to out what or who had been watching them. Finally Lavender went to bed and so did Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I've decided this whole thing is going to be Hermiones PoV. Just so you know.  
  
Hermione woke up with the bright son shining on her face. She felt like she had slept on rocks. Her back was sore and her mouth was dry. She slowly got out of bed, she shivered when her feet hit the old floors.  
"Hermione?" Lavender had awoken when Hermione stepped on a crack. Hermione put her fingers to her lips.  
"Shh." She said. Lavender got out of bed and walked over to Hermione, who was starring out the window.  
"Whats wrong Hermi?" Lavnder said. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but then decided to think about how she was going to tell Lavnder how she felt at Hogsmeade.   
"Lav, I had this feeling at Hogsmede yesterday. It was like someone was starring at Harry and I."Lavnder nodde. "She doesn't know what it was like." Hermione thought. "She never had a feeling like that."  
"I'm going to get dressed I'll see you down stairs at breakdeast Hermi." Lavender said. She grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathrooms. Hermione decided she better get dressed too. She didn't feel like giving her self the works so she only grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and put on some lip gloss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione slowly walked down to the Great Hall. She was very hungry; she found her usual spot between Harry and Ron.  
"Hi Hermione." Harry said. Ron was reading "_Quidditch through the Ages"_ so he hadn't botherd to look up. Hermione helped her self to some toast and milk. When she grabbed her knife she froze.  
  
{{Premonition}}  
  
_"Help! Anyone help me please" Hermione found herself in a dark musty dungeon. Was it a Hogwarts dungeon? No way.   
"Hermione?" someone called out to her. It was Harry. He opened the dungeon and was suddenly struck by lightening. Hermione screamed.  
A dar figure followed in after Hermione and she was hit on the head .  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione? Are you awake? How did this happen? Is she ok Madam Pomfry?" Someones voice echoed in Hermione's head.  
"She is in what Muggles call a coma. Normally she would have woken up by now if she was a pure blood but she's muggle born so I cant tell how long she'll be out.  
Hermione thought she should make a movement to show she was awake. She slowly opened her eyes.  
Her vision was blurred and her head ached.  
"She's awake!" Hermione heard Lavender say. Hermione's back ached. "How long have I been here?" Hermione asked.  
"Madam Pomfry came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "A day and a half." She said. "Get out all of you! She needs rest! Harry, Ron and Lavender slowly walked out and Harry sadly waved good-bye to Hermione.  
Hermione tried to remember what had happened but it hurt her head.  
"What Happened to me?" She asked timidly. Madam Pomfry pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed.  
"You were in the middle of buttering your toast when harry said your eyes turned red and u fell of your chair and shaking and we got you back here." Madam Pomfry said. "Well, you eat and Dumbledor said you can go back to your common roomafter you eat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat down in the common room. No one was back yet from the Great hall. Hermione decided she would play Wizard Chess with her self. She was about to checkmate when a window opened. The cold November air burst in. Hermione shivered and ran up to get a sweater.  
She got the feeling again. She was being watched. Cold steely eyes. The back of her mind felt like it was opening. Her deepest thoughts flowed out of her mind. Her head was freezing. She quickle ran down the girls dormitory stairs out of the common room, down a deserted passage way. Blood was pulsing in her ears. She ran and ran for God knows how long. Finally a voice stopped her.  
"Hermione what are you doing?" It was Harry his Firebolt slung over one shoulder his face all red. "Quidditch" Hermione thought. Harry approached Hermione his eyes filled with worry.  
"Harry, a staurday evening I told you about being watched and stuff and you didn't really listen to me." Harry nodded feeling guilty that he hadn't listened to Hermione. " I felt like I was being watched. It was horrible. And just now I had the feeling and it was worse then ever." Hermione was near tears. Harry put his firebolt down and picked up hermione to carry her back to the common room. He sat her down.  
"Hermione, I had the feeling too. I didn't want to worry you. I thought it was best kept to myself and I was wrong." Hermione stroked his hair.  
"Harry we must never keep secrets from each other"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Children I have a surprise for you today." Dumbledore began. The curtains behind him twisted. "We have a new Gryffindor. His name is Frank Taylor. He will be starting as a fifth year in Gryffindor. he is a transfer student."  
Frank stared at Hermione. "The eyes!" Hermione thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So what did ya think? Make sure you visit my site. Do you understand my cliff hanger?I hope you liked this. i know extremly short. Bare with me I have school too! Well I want reviews for this story.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Willow's Series: Part Four  
A/N: Ok, here it is! The fourth part. Hope ya'll like it lol.  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for Frank Taylor  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hope all the Gryffindors will treat Frank with a lot of respect. You may take your seat over there." Dumbledor directed Frank next to Hermione. She shivered. Frank sat down and smiled at her. Hermione did her best to smile but all she could do was look into his eyes. They were cold.  
"Hi, I'm Frank Taylor and you are?" Frank seemed polite; never judge a book by its cover, or first chapter.  
"Hermione Granger" She sqeaked. Frank smiled again. There was something with him that was..spooky.  
"Hi I'm Harry and this is Ron." Harry had shown up next to Hermione with Ron by his side. Ron waved a little and Frank nodded.  
"Your Harry Potter aren't you?" Frank said. "My father has told me much about you." The tone of his voice even made Hermione shiver. She just didn't like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Frank where you from." Harry asked as they enetered the Gryffindor common room. Frank sat down. He seemed calm and collected to Hermione.  
"Well, its nowhere around here." Frank said. His voice shook slightly. Hermione noted that. She was watching Frank closely over her notebook and copied down all the unusual things he said or did. Frank noticed she was starring at him he turned his head to her.  
"Yes?" He said. He scared Hermione.  
"Nothing." Hermione replied. She felt a pang of embarrasment that he had caught her staring but she put that away.  
"I'm going upstairs. I'm exhausted." She did a fake stretch and started up the stairs. Whispers started as soon as she left and she started to feel the cold icy feeling in the back of her mind.  
  
Hermione could'nt sleep that night. She had the icy feeling all down her back. She decided she would do a bit of reading in the common room. She pulled her robe on and grabbed her Arithmacy book. When she headed downstairs she heard the sound of footsteps and the steady creek of the portrait whole closing.  
She grabbed a hot chocolate from the counter and sat down by the fire. She fell asleep.  
  
{{Dream}}  
  
_"Where am I?" Hermione asked herself she seemed to be in a dark musty dungeon. She was behind bars.  
"Hermione?" Someone was calling her name.   
"Harry?" She called out. He appeared at the gate and then a bolt of lightening struck him and he fell to the floor. A dark figure wandered into the cell she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.  
The figure came closer and closer until finally she was almost nose to nose with it. Then it pulled down the top of his mask and she screamed.  
  
_"Herm! Herm! Wake-up! Your having a bad dream." Someone was shaking her awake. She opened one eyes to see Harry staring at her.   
"Woah are you ok?" he asked. Hermione felt her face she was covered in sweat and her throught was horse. She nodded.  
"Come on we got to get down to the great hall in an hour go take a shower or something." Hermione nodded again she grabbed her book which was face down on the floor and headed up stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione! There you are. I didn't see you in your bed so I got worried." Lavender appraoched Hermione  
"I was just downstairs and I fell asleep." Hermione explained. "I desperatly need a shower." Lavender sighed and handed her a bottle of the hair potiong she always made. Hermione took it and hurried into the showers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During classes that day Hermione's book bag broke twice, a bottle of ink spilled on her Potions essay, her wand nearly snaped in half, to top it all off she fell down the spiral stair case and twisted her ankle so she was in detention with a sprained ankle witch she had no time to see Madam Pomfrey about.  
"Well, well, well I see you decided to push me the limit today." Snape's cold voice echoed in the Dungeons. "Ms. Granger you now have to re-write your essay and tell me the ten uses of Dragons blood. No help from the TextBooks eather." Hermione groaned. she felt horrible. She started to re-writer her essay it was nine o'clock by the time she finished. She finished the Uses of Dragon's blood at 10 o'clock and was allowed to leave.  
She limped back to the common room with her broken book bag in one arm and her wand in the other. How was she to get back into the common room? She crawled into the common room. No one was there. She put her book bag down and fell back into a big armchair. All of a sudden she noticed a note hanging on the mantle. Reluctantly she got up and limped toward the fire place and grabbed the note. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
_Hermione,   
  
I have your loved one. Yes Harry Potter. If you can find him within a week he will die. Be gone. So..I understand you wont find him and he will die. The death of his parents. Its Deja Vou. Would'nt you say?  
  
-------------  
  
_Hermione nearly fell. Harry?!? where was he.  
"There you are." A cold voice said. Hermione turned around as fast as she could. It was Frank. He seemed almost..deadly. "Are you alright?" His voiced suddenly sounded soft and gentle. "Your leg has swelled to almost five times it size." Hermione looked down. Her foot was huge.  
"I didn't have time to have Madam Pomfrey fix it. I needed to get to detention" Hermione explained. His eyes turned a deep blue. Not the silvery greay she had seen in her dreams and most of the time.  
"Why did he give you detention?" He asked. Hermione thought he was getting rather nosy.  
"I spilled ink over my Essay he got mad and made me re-write it. Frank, did you hear anything in here?" Hermione was actually almost in tears. She turned her head to look at the note but it was gone. Frank just nodded 'no'. Hermione ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Frank followed her. Hermione flung the door open. Harry was there sleeping peacefully. Hermione looked puzzled Frank ushered her out and walked out after her. This time Mcgonagaul was in the common room.  
"Professor? You hardly every come into the common room. Whats wrong?" Hermione waited for dreadful knews when shocking words hit her.  
"Hermione Harry's two cousins are coming here to finish there training. They are both Witches. I want you two meet Claire and Francine." Two girls walked into the common room. One had dark brown hairs and green eyes like Harry's the other had light brown hair with green eyes. They both had markings on there forehead.  
"Hermione, you must get them aquainted with the school by dawn. They start there classes tommorow."  
Hermione nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Extreamly stupid. I hate it. Well just review.  



End file.
